Lonely
by renhaizz
Summary: when nanjolno being busy to notice kussun feeling. seiyuu arc [nanjolnoxkussun]


this is a song fic about nanjolno and kussun. based on garasu no hanazono..

* * *

 _A maze of dreams... A maze of lilies..._

I woke up in sweat. I had a nightmare where nan-chan and me are break up. I don't want this dream to come true, but our situation right now make me think that.. break up is our solution. She's been busy with fripside concert and her solo album. She rarely talk to me again. And I'm all alone…

 _When your eyes filled with longing. Are searching far away. I feel such loneliness. And want to tell you I'm right here_

Ah I miss kussun very much, but I can't meet her. My schedule is full of fripside touring and my upcoming solo album. I know that right now she feel lonely.. I want to tell her that I'm always right here, but.. I can't.. I know that I always keep her hurt, broke my promise many time, yet she always there for me. Luckily we met at animelo with other muse member. She use her happy face when we meet but I know that she's not, her eyes filled with sad emotion..

 _Ah! Just the two of us, to the Garden of Glass There's no one else; we don't need anyone else I want to bloom softly as if I'm about to break_

I finally meet her at animelo. I put my happy face so she doesn't know that I am sad. I want my a relationship just like mimorin and pile. Eventhough mimorin is super busy with her tour, and seiyuu career she can make a time for pile. And soramaru always accompany pile if mimorin is too busy and can't spend her time with pile. I just wish nan-chan is like that, not that sweet like mimorin but at least she mail me..

Nan-chan seems know that I'm not really fine. So after animelo she want a date with me. I know that after this she have a practice, but why she want to go a date with me. Is she want to make me suffering more than this. I just accept her invitation, eventhough I know that she can cancel our date, I just miss her..

 _On our secret swing Swinging with you now Just gazing at each other softly A girl who's fallen in love with love; her quiet sigh is Lonely... contented and lonely..._

I decide to skip my practice and have a date with kussun. She look very troubled, I can leave her alone like that, afterall I'm her girlfriend. Sora-chan said this new caffe is super good and have a vip room, so I bring kussun there. In our way going there kussun just stay silent, until we meet mimorin, pile, sora-chan. Luckily they want to eat at that caffe too so we ended up with a vip room. Great. I thought that kussun want some time with me, but she's just chatting with pile and sora-chan.

I watch mimorin looking at pile with a longing look, it seem that we have a same situation. She seem know that I watching her.

"whats wrong nanjolno?" she ask with a concern

"n-nothing, I just want to spend a time alone with kussun. But she doesn't want to talk with me" I sigh

"say, do you ever mail her after your concert?" she ask curious

"no, I'm just too tired"

"a-h so you make her feel lonely? You know kussun always ask me how I treat pile with my packed schedule." She informed me

"yes and I don't know to make her happy again.. she did?" I ask surprised

"just make sure you always inform her your current condition, she will know that you're not cheating at her. Eventhough you're very tired always inform her, I bet she feel lonely because you never show that you care and love her" she explain to me

"maybe you're right mimorin.. thanks for your advice"

"no prob, afterall you two looks cute together. Ah yea I almost forgot don't ever think that you can't make her happy, because you can. All this time she's happy being on your side. That's from pile though"

"thanks again mimorin. I will make her happy! And say my thanks to pile"

"haha she's in there you know, you can say it yourself. Anyway I will make my leave. Don't want your date fail" she say while laughing. She call pile and sora-chan and they leave the room.

 _So that your heart that I wish to capture Won't go anywhere Please stay here with me forever It's lonely_

So here we are. This situation is really awkward. I choose to talk to her but she just stay silent. Until..

"ne, nan-chan do you still love me?" she ask curious

"of course I am kussun, why do you ask like that?

"you know, these day you rarely mail me, call me or even spend your time with me. I am just wondering, ah~ maybe this is the time.." she say with a dreamy look

"time for what…?"

"break up.." she say quietly

I am surprised she talk that. "no, I don't want us to break up. I want to mend our relationship.. please kussun.." I say while looking at her eyes "please.. let me reduce your pain.."

"but nan-chan always break her promise and never care about me.. how can I let you..?" she say

"its my fault.. I think you understand that I love you kussun.. so I don't need to tell you anything.. but it turn out wrong.."

"if you understand that.. then do you promise not make me feel lonely again..?"

"I will, so please don't ever think to break up with me kussun.."

"okay.. if it your wish nan-chan"she say while crying. I hug her so she can let out all her negative feeling..

* * *

I don't know how to end this fic so just let it hanging like this..


End file.
